Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the art of an automobile.
Discussion of the Related Art
JP-A-2008-143476 describes a vehicle provided with an air resistance reducing device adapted to produce negative ions by corona discharge. According to the teachings of JP-A-2008-143476, the air resistance reducing device is buried in a roof of the vehicle while being connected to the atmosphere through a longitudinal air hole. The air resistance reducing device comprises a first circuit and a second circuit, and the corona discharge occurs between a needle electrode and a plate electrode in each circuit. The first circuit is adapted to separate airflow from a surface of the vehicle by negatively ionizing air introduced from the rear side of the vehicle by the corona discharge, and by blowing the ionized air from the roof of the vehicle. By contrast, the second circuit is adapted to prevent airflow separation from the surface of the vehicle body by negatively ionizing air introduced from the roof by the corona discharge, and by blowing the ionized air from the rear side of the vehicle.
JP-A-2006-88880 describes a vehicle in which a silicon rubber sheet having an uneven surface is attached to a surface of a vehicle body to prevent airflow separation from the surface of the vehicle body.
JP-A-2003-226134 describes a negative ion generator for vehicles having a discharge needle adapted to negatively ionize air discharging from an air conditioner before entering into a vehicle interior.
However, in the vehicle taught by JP-A-2008-143476, a depression on the roof and the air hole on the rear side may create turbulence on the vehicle surface and hence airflow separation would be expedited. In addition, the vehicle surface may be disfigured by the air resistance reducing device and the air hole.
The silicon rubber sheet having an uneven surface taught by JP-A-2006-88880 may also cause disfigurement of a vehicle if attached to a vehicle surface. In addition, the silicon rubber sheet may be electrostatically charged easily during propulsion of the vehicle. Consequently, air may be separated from the sheet attached to the vehicle surface by repulsive force acting between the ionized air and static electricity on the sheet.